


Satanick and Octa's Excellent Adventure

by MiniNephthys



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have similar interests and hobbies, and every now and then we meet and trade stories about our lovers and passions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satanick and Octa's Excellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hedonism". Branch A.

Normally, unless there were wyverns in an area, the only creature that would come to Zero and company’s camp from above was Mikhail.

Therefore, the human-shaped winged person suddenly dropping down in their campsite took them all by surprise. Zero grabbed her weapon as soon as she was able, but the man wasn’t focused on her, instead looking at… Octa?

“Friend!” he called out. “It’s so good to see you, Octa, how have you been?”

“That perv has friends?” asked Dito, eyebrows raised. “That’s a surprise.”

“My good friend!” Octa answered, joy ringing in his voice. “I’m as in good health as always. Now where have you been, what have you been up to? Tell me all of your exploits!”

Zero cleared her throat. “Can we have some introductions here?”

The man turned to her, an unmistakably lewd smirk on his face. “Of course, of course~ How could I possibly let a beautiful woman go without my name? Satanick, and the pleasure is all mine!”

“I can certainly believe that they’re friends,” said Decadus, while Zero rolled her eyes.

“Satanick and I have been confidants for several years now,” explained Octa. “We have similar interests and hobbies, and every now and then we meet and trade stories about our lovers and passions.”

“Octa is even more creative than I am when it comes to finding pleasure and joy,” Satanick added. “I’ve learned a great many things from him, and he’s only twenty-two years old! Isn’t he amazing?”

“I’ll believe he’s twenty-two when the Land of Sands freezes over,” said Dito, but nobody paid attention to his grumblings.

Octa chuckled. “You flatter me, my friend. It’s true that I’m proud of certain prowesses, but in other respects I try to stay modest. Where have you been for so long?”

“Welllll, I came by your forest home, but you weren’t there. You’re lucky I like you so much, or I wouldn’t have spent so long trying to find you!” He glanced over at Zero and the rest of her disciples. “So, these are your companions now? What happened to Three, hm?”

After a moment, Octa started, “Well, as you know, Lady Three was the type of person-”

“He betrayed her because she wouldn’t put out,” said Zero. “And then I killed her.”

“Is that so?” Satanick didn’t so much as flinch. “Good on you for leaving. You can’t be expected to waste away tending to someone who won’t tend to you back. Life is too short for that, and pleasure too fleeting!”

“My thoughts exactly. And you? Still married?” asked Octa.

“Still married. But I did snag a sun god recently. Not quite as impressive as putting it in a black hole, but I’m working my way up there,” replied Satanick. “If I ever get that far, you’ll be the first to know how it was.”

“Oh ho, I look forward to the day!”

“Is anyone I meet normal?” asked Zero.

Decadus said, “Possibly the men you kill, Lady Zero.”

“Rhetorical question.”


End file.
